captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Taro Misaki
岬 太郎 |image= Player 61160.png|Olympic Japan Misaki Japan WY (DT) 1.png|Japan WY Misaki Nankatsu HS (DT).png|Nankatsu HS Misaki Japan JY (DT) 1.png|Japan Jr. Taro_Misaki_(2018).jpg|2018 |nationality=Japanese |birthday=May 5 |height=174cm, 172cm (BWY), 165cm (JBC), 146cm (KD) |weight=62kg, 57kg (BWY), 53kg (JBC), 37kg (KD) |blood_type=O |occupation= |position=Midfielder |other_names=Field Artist |relationships=Ichiro Misaki (father); Yumiko Yamaoka (mother); Misaki's half-sister (little sister) |first_appearance=''Captain Tsubasa'' (1981) chapter 4 "The Great Responsibility of the Football Club" |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Jubilo Iwata |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=All Japan Youth |past_level_3=U-16 |past_team_3=All Japan Jr. Youth |past_level_4=High school |past_team_4=Nankatsu Public high school |past_level_5=Elementary school |past_team_5=Nishimine elementary school |past_level_6=Elementary school |past_team_6=Nankatsu SC |past_level_7=Elementary school |past_team_7=Nankatsu elementary school |past_level_8=Elementary school |past_team_8=Furano FC |past_level_9=Elementary school |past_team_9=Meiwa FC }} Taro Misaki (岬 太郎, Misaki Taro), commonly referred as Misaki, is a major character in the Captain Tsubasa series. He is one of Japan's pivotal players. He usually wears the number "11" jerseyHe wore the #16 jersey only in the 2001 anime. in Japan. Description Being the son of Ichiro Misaki, a divorced landscape painter, Misaki had to follow his father throughout the country, unable to make friends in the long term. Before going to Nankatsu, he played with Hyuga and Sawada at Meiwa FC and with Matsuyama at Furano FC. He is chosen as All Japan Youth captain against Netherlands Youth and as U-22 Japan gamemaker for the U-22 Asian preliminaries. History Kids' Dream arc thumb|195px|leftMoving to Nankatsu, a city which gives soccer more importance, Misaki had to register himself in one of Nankatsu's two elementary schools: Nankatsu and Shutetsu. He paid a visit to Nankatsu elementary school, only to be told that everyone, including the principal, went out to watch a football match between the two schools. When he arrived there, he managed to play the extra time game for Nankatsu, replacing Ishizaki, who was injured his left leg from breaking Shuutetsu's birdcage tactic by himself in the match. That day, the Golden combi between Tsubasa and Misaki was created. Misaki played as a regular offensive mid fielder at Nankatsu. After Nankatsu SC's victory in the national championship, Misaki had to leave again, and he didn't want his friends to know, afraid that it would be too painful to see everyone before leaving. His friends eventually discovered the truth though, and he received a ball with handwritten messages from everyone on it, as a long shot made by Tsubasa directly to his bus, since he had already left by the time his friend arrived to the bus stop. Boku wa Misaki Taro special A month later, in Kyushu, Ichiro Misaki had a painting exhibition as a result of his journeys throughout Japan. There, Misaki's parents met each other, and Mr. Misaki's ex wife, Yumiko Yamaoka, wanted Taro to live with her. Mr. Misaki agreed because he had to go to France to continue his painting career and did not want to see Misaki leave his friend behind again. However, when Mr. Misaki bring him to his mother's house, Misaki said that "he is Taro Misaki", not Taro Yamaoka, and he would to go with his father to France. Boys' Fight arc "The Journey to Europe" Misaki departed Japan after his stay in Kyushu. For the next two years he stayed in France, but no one knew where he was until he visited Genzo in the city of Hamburg, Germany, during his summer vacations and told Genzo that he has being playing in many places since soccer is so popular in France, which Genzo agreed since the artistic style of the frenchmen perfectly suited him, as "Field Artist". This event was told by Genzo to Tsubasa and his Nankatsu teammates on a letter, during their training sessions before the 16th National Middle School Tournament. "Taro Misaki's Letter from Europe" During his summer vacations, Misaki also visited Naples, where he and Ichiro Misaki travelled for a week as a temporary residence for his father to do some painting. In his stay, he saw a team with lack of abilities, the Saint Angelus, fighting to keep the soccer field against the unbeatable Colosseus team, similar to what happened in the Tsubasa vs Wakabayashi duel. Misaki did an Inswinging Cross, making a cross back to the keeper's left side, and helped Andrea win the challenge by scoring off thumb|195px|left|Misaki encouraging the team.with a diving header. Since that moment on, Elena chose him as Saint Angelus's coach for a week until the real challenge began. Colosseus scored 1:0 in the first half time, but Misaki encourage the team to do their best, so Andrea did a Feint Shot to the keeper, equalizing the game. In the very last moments of the game, Misaki insisted St. Angelus to win the game as planned, fulfilling their week effort's worth in becoming "friends of the ball". So, finally GK Pietro overlapped and made a cross to the penalty area and then, with a triple header from Giovanni, Martino, and Andrea all at once beat the Colosseus' keeper who was scared, being Andrea himself to do the scoring header, beating Colosseus 2:1. Finally, Taro said his farewell to the team and departed. This event was narrated later on a letter addressed to his friend Tsubasa, who finally confirmed that Misaki was indeed in France and was not to meet his former Nankatsu teamates until some time the following year (or maybe a little prior to that). J Boys' Challenge arc For three years, Misaki did not join any French club. Still, he was scouted and challenged by Elle Sid Pierre, who heard of a Japanese soccer player as talented as him. During their duel, Misaki received the Japan Jr. number 11 jersey from Katagiri himself. Not confident in his abilities though, he confronted the France Jr. team, facing Elle Sid Pierre again and, with the help of Louis Napoleon he was able to overcome Pierre's defense ans score a goal. Overjoyed to meet Tsubasa again as Japan Jr. arrived in France, Misaki join s the team soon after and successfully reform his Golden Combi with Tsubasa, proving to be of great help with his passes and 'Field Artist' ability. In the match against France, he managed to score the tying goal in the last minute, allowing Japan to tie, and playing the PK shoot-outs. On the match against West Germany Jr. Youth his gameplay was key for Tsubasa to surpass many defenders and being able to score against the giant keeper Deuter Müller. After winning the International Jr. Youth tournament as a U-16 Japan representative, the time Ichiro Misaki had to polish his skills and prepare his European exposition finished, so he went back with Misaki and he decided to enroll his son to Nankatsu, in order for him to stay there, where he took the exams to go to their high school. Ishizaki was happy for this since with Misaki's assistance, Nankatsu high school was again a team strong enough to defeat Hyuga's Toho in the first year of the high school national tournament. Holland Youth Special thumb|165px|Misaki as team captainDuring three years in high school -being the runner-ups for three consecutive years-, Misaki and the Nankatsu team couldn't defeat Hyuga and the Toho Academy, and could only win once when Hyuga wasn't playing. Being in a really bad condition in the game against Netherlands Youth, Misaki felt helpless without Tsubasa. However, he completely escaped the slump in the last match. Battle of World Youth arc In World Youth series, Misaki decided not to join any J-league club to focus on the All Japan Youth team instead. But after losing to the R.J.7, he wondered if his choice to focus on the national team was the right one. Then, he became one of the 7 players to be excluded from All Japan Youth. After that, Misaki decided to travel around the world to see the soccer of as many countries as possible, as he felt that it's the starting point of his soccer. Returning after the first round of the Asian preliminaries, he was accepted to be back in the team after winning against the R.J.7. Misaki improved his skills, becoming the only one being able to follow Tsubasa at full throttle in the end of the Asian preliminaries. However, after being convinced to visit his mother, he was involved in a terrible car accident after saving his sister, and his left leg was broken. Misaki then asked Azumi for a list of doctors who could help him to take part in the World Youth. He started a rehabilitation program with doctor Shibazaki to be able to play at least 30 minutes in the finals. The doctor was aware that if Misaki played for more than 30 minutes, his soccer career would be at a great risk, so he told Misaki that he couldn't play in order to save his career. However Misaki ran away from the hospital to join the final match against Brazil. When doctor Shibazaki discovered that, he sent a letter to coach Gamo, to tell Misaki the truth and remind him not to push himself too hard. Misaki's injury worsened during the match, but being the only one beside Tsubasa to feel the danger Natureza represented, Misaki went back to the field and eventually made the assist that allowed Tsubasa to score the victorious goal, sacrificing his injured leg. After the match he went back to rehabilitation. Road to 2002 arc After going through a hard and long rehabilitation for a whole year, Misaki's objective was to join the French league, but he wanted to polish his abilities in the J-League first, by joining Jubilo Iwata. Training among the regulars as soon as he joined, he played his debut match along with Ishizaki and Urabe, against the Urawa Reds, and more precisely Sawada, as well as Hayato Igawa, who has an impressive soccer career. Misaki helped Jubilo win the match, proving that his play was worthy of the J-League, and most importantly, that his left leg was healed. Golden-23 arc In Golden 23, he was selected in the Japanese Olympic team. Although another injury could stop his soccer career, that didn't prevent Misaki to play at his best. Confused at first when facing Nigeria and J.J. Ochado, who joined PSG instead of him, he quickly got a hold of himself. As Ochado said that Misaki is lacking fighting spirit despite his technical qualities, Misaki changed his play style a bit, allowing him to win the J-League in the process. In the Asian preliminaries, he scored the victorious goal against Australia, the goal that would allow them to go to the Olympics. Rising Sun arc At the Olympics, he scored the winning goal against Olympic Argentina, allowing Japan to qualify for the quarter-finals. To be updated as series progresses. Abilities and Special techniques Trivia *Contrary to most grade school players, Misaki is a student with exceptional grades. *His name is Tom Misaki in the Latin American dub and Carlos Misaki in the Brazilian dub (Sometimes Taro was called Brikes in the 1983 anime, being confused with Kazuki Sorimachi). His Chinese name is Taylor (泰萊). *His name is Tom Becker in the Italian and Spanish dub, Ben Becker in the French dub, and Tobi Misaki in the Portuguese dub. *His Brazilian voice actor is Rodrigo Andreatto, who also voiced other popular anime characters such as Alphonse Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist, Yoh Asakura in Shaman King, Usopp in One Piece, Joey Wheeler/Katsuya Jonouchi and Jaden Yuki/Judai Yuki in Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yahiko Myōjin in Rurouni Kenshin. *He makes cameo apperances in episode 5 from Rosario + Vampire. *He's seen wearing glasses in a scene in the manga, which is considered to be a nod to how he is Takahashi Yoichi's favorite character. *In the 2018 remake, he has a silver smartphone. When he took a picture of Mt. Fuji from his new location, he sent the picture to Furano, his previous school. He also knows basic first-aid because he read about a sports first aid book while travelling with his father. Also, he was able to show he is a two-footed player, being able to shoot left-footed better than Tsubasa. Gallery |-|Color spread= Tsubasa Taro & Genzo (BF).jpg|Tsubasa Taro & Genzo (KD) Boku wa Misaki Taro (1984).jpg|Boku wa Misaki Taro 1366195249_299bd9f138.jpg|Misaki (Road to 2002 vol.12) Taro Misaki (RT).jpg|Misaki (Road to 2002) Kojiro_Tsubasa_Misaki_(CT3)_1.jpg |-|1983= Tsubasa and Misaki - Golden Combi.jpg|Golden Combi Golden Combi - Twin Shot (Nankatsu).jpg|First Twin Shot U-13 Japan (CT) 3.jpg U-13 Japan (CT) 2.jpg U-13 Japan (Anime).jpg |-|1983 (Jr)= CT-ep-068-033.png CT-ep-068-076.png CT-ep-068-091.png Misaki MS (CT).jpg|Taro in West Germany Genzo & Misaki (CT).jpg|Taro & Genzo playing Misaki_St._Angelus.jpg|As Saint Angelus FC coach |-|SCT, films= Misaki Tsubasa Genzo (SCT).jpg|In Shin Captain Tsubasa Misaki and Tsubasa vs Muller (SCT).jpg|Misaki & Tsubasa vs Müller Japan Jr (SCT) 2.jpg U-13 Japan (Movie 1).jpg|Film 1 Rika Ozawa (Film 1) 0.jpg|Film 1 Japan Jr (Film 4) 2.jpg|Film 4 All Japan Jr (Movie 4) 3.jpg|Winning the Cup (Film 4) Captain Tsubasa Saikyou no Teki! Holanda Youth.jpg|Film 5 Misaki - J Boys Training Camp.jpg|Misaki (Film 5) Misaki settei (Movie 4).jpg|Misaki character sheet (movie 4) Taro Misaki (SCT).jpeg|Misaki (1989 OVA) Misaki (Film 3) 1.jpg Kojiro Tsubasa Misaki (Film 3) 1.jpg Pierre Misaki ova3 (SCT) 1.jpg Misaki Pierre (SCT).jpg Pierre (1983) - Dribble (Movie 1).jpg |-|J= Nankatsu SC (2001).jpg|Nankatsu SC Nankatsu SC finals (CTJ).jpg|Taro, Tsubasa & Genzo Misaki - Japan Youth (CTJ).jpg|All Japan Youth Misaki Japan (CTJ).jpg Misaki Clean-Cut Pass (CTJ).jpg|Misali's Green-cut pass Tsubasa Misaki ep6 (J) 1.jpg |-|2001= 34oa5g3.jpg|Misaki & Tsubasa Golden Combi road475.jpg|Tsubasa & Misaki reunion (RT) Imgresaaa.jpg|Misaki (casual clothes) taro59oy.jpg|Misaki as #11 Japan Jr. Misa01.jpg|Japan JY khjvklbfgvdklfvhsl.JPG|Japan Jr. Away Colours Taro misaki.jpg|Misaki (casual clothes) |-|2018= Misaki cellphone (2018).jpg|With cellphone Misaki ep6 (2018).jpg|Sightseeing Misaki (2018).jpg|Misaki observing the game Golden Combi (2018).jpg|Golden Combi Misaki_Field_artist_2.jpg|Field Artist Field Artist (2018).jpg|Field Artist Misaki_ball_save_(2018).jpg|Ball save Misaki_header_(2018).jpg|Diving header Golden_Combi_vs_Genzo_(2018).jpg|Golden Combi vs Genzo Nankatsu_SC_(2018)_2.jpg|Nankatsu SC is formed Misaki Field artist.jpg|Field Artist Nankatsu Meiwa (2018).jpg|Nankatsu SC vs Meiwa Nankatsu SC ep21 (2018).jpg|After the match with Musashi FC Misaki Tachibanas ep17 (2018).jpg Misaki ep17 (2018).jpg Ryo_Misaki_Tsubasa_ep26_(2018)_1.jpg|Ryo, Misaki, Tsubasa Misaki_ep15_(2018)_1.jpg |-|Illustrations= Misaki Japan JY (DT) 1.png Misaki Japan WY (DT) 1.png Misaki Japan (DT) 1.png High School Tournament (DT).png|High School Tournament Nankatsu HS (DT).png|Nankatsu Public high school Nankatsu HS vs Toho HS (DT).png|Nankatsu vs Toho HS |-|Manga= Tsubasa wants to face Misaki.jpeg|Tsubasa wants to face Misaki Misaki dream.jpg|His dream: win the Gold Medal Misaki return to Nankatsu.jpg|Misaki's return Tsubasa and Misaki reunion.jpg|Reunion w/ Tsubasa Golden Combi - Jumping Volley Twin Shot.jpg|Jumping Twin Shot Nankatsu_High_School_Team.jpg|For Nankatsu Public high school Nankatsu ch32 (BWY) 1.jpg|Nankatsu Public high school Misaki ch35 (BWY) 1.jpg|International Dribble Boomerang Shot ch32 (BWY) 1.jpg|Boomerang Shot Tsubasa and Misaki vs Brazil Youth.jpg|Vs Brazil Youth Tsubasa and Misaki - Twin Shot (Olympic Japan).jpg|Olympic Twin Shot |-|Videogames= Golden Combi (CT5).jpg Notes External links * at Japanese Wikipedia (Japanese) * at Italian Wikipedia (Italian) * at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) * at Shinji's Captain Tsubasa fansite * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' database * at MyAnimeList * at AniDB * at Anime Characters Database * at Captain Tsubasa Stats * at Wikidata de:Taro Misaki es:Tom Misaki ja:岬太郎 Category:Japanese Category:Gamemakers Category:Midfielders Category:Players of J1 League Category:Players of Japan Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc